Memory arrays are used to store data. In some examples different applications may have access to a memory array. For example, a first application may read and write data to a memory array during one period of time and a second application may read and write data to the memory array during another period of time. An application may be any entity, computing device, program, among other applications that may have access to a memory array at some point in time.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.